DMTR: Despicable Me Track Request
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: A sequel to My favourite songs DM Style. Open to requests.
1. Live for the Night by Krewella

Margo: Hello everyone! Welcome to DMTR, short for Despicable Me Track Requests. A show where you can request a song! We have had our first request, not only has Shinigamilover2 requested that we play a song, they have asked that Edith sing it. This is Live For The Night by Krewella. Take it away, Edith!

* * *

Edith:

I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'  
I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'  
Til I'm free fallin  
I live for the nights

* * *

I am tryna holla got that ink up on my colla'  
Drinkin til it's nada, isn't whiskey I don't bother  
My bitches ain't no dimes they be mothafuckin' dollars  
So we stack our drinks up high, skyscrappin' til we taller  
Ring ring hit that up show that universal love  
If you bleed that red blood dance until you get enough  
Ring ring hit that up show that universal love  
If you bleed that red blood dance until you get enough

* * *

Imma do what I want, whatever  
Imma rage til the dawn, all nighter  
Don't hold your breath you know I'll sleep when I am dead

* * *

I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'  
I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'  
I live for the night  
Free fallin'

* * *

I'm a grim reaper when I'm blarin' out your speaker  
Killin' out the weaker welcome to the final feature  
My head is in the clouds, you can say that I'm a dreamer  
But I bang it super loud turn that bitch into a screamer

Imma do what I want, whatever  
Imma rage til the dawn, all nighter  
Don't hold your breath you know I'll sleep when I am dead

* * *

I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'  
I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'

I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'  
I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high til I'm free fallin'

I live for the night

* * *

Margo: Well, call me crazy, but we've recieved requests by a guest who has gone by the name of Issy. Well, Issy, we are using three of your requests. You'll find out what they are soon enough. So to the readers, to Issy and to the Despicable Me charaters and there owners, as well as Krewella. Hope you had a merry christmas.


	2. Timber by Pitbull

Margo: This is Issy's first request. It's Timber by Pitbull featuring Ke$ha.

Alex: In this chapter, it'll be Alex Merrywing featuring Edith Gru.

Margo: Alex, you're back!

Alex: I'll explain later. Here's Timber!

* * *

Edith:

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

* * *

Alex:  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to. What? Timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

* * *

Edith:  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Alex:  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

* * *

Edith:  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

Oooooooooh! Oooooooooh!

_The End_

* * *

Alex: Now I'll tell you why I'm back. LetYourStoriesOut decided to keep me on.

Margo: Good to have you back.

Alex: Well, The next two songs are also Issy's requests. Till we show them, bye-bye for now.


	3. Wild by Jessie J

Margo: This is Issy's second request. We would like to take this opportunity to say we don't own any of the songs in this story. This is Wild by Jessie J. Antonio will rap Big Sean. Alex: Dizzee Rascal. I'll be Jessie J. Que music!

* * *

Margo:

If I go hard, let me tell you that it's worth it  
Play the right cards, I ain't afraid to work it  
Brush 'em right off, when they say I don't deserve it  
Hands on my heart, you, you keep my fire burning

Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name  
Love it when you rock me over every day  
When I think about it I could go insane  
Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away

* * *

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

* * *

When it gets rough, then the rain starts pouring  
I turn up the heat 'cause the drama ain't important  
Let 'em all talk talk, I'mma just ignore it  
Hands on my heart, you you keep me moving forward

Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name

* * *

Antonio:  
Hey Margo, you done?. OK  
Today I woke up feeling like the mayor  
I spend about an hour looking in the mirror  
As I should, as much as I've been through  
It's a wonder, I look this damn good  
I'll probably make it out any situation, that you try to put me into  
If I swim with the piranhas it's guaranteed that Imma probably have a fish dinner  
I meet a young girl with a sexy shape  
Like Jessie J we escapade  
Where it's extra shape  
She make me want to give in not take like collection plates  
Whoa  
All these wars, bras, cars, wall to wall  
Was all a mirage  
And I could lose it all tonight  
Just to show the world I could do it twice  
This my life

* * *

Margo:  
If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

Al-al-al-al-al-Alex!

* * *

Alex:  
Rass Collar Double the dollar  
I'm a jetsetter brother, more hits than a white collar  
But I can't be boxed  
Flow tight like Bob Marley locks,  
I can't be dropped  
I'm at the peak and I can't be touched  
I'm wilding out  
I've lost the plot  
I can't be stopped  
Pull up in a Narley Warri, buy me what?  
Opposite, I can't believe  
If I'll ever get the party what? I can't be blocked  
10 years plus running the game  
You brothers just come in the game  
But now I'm coming again  
To get the people from going dumb and insane  
100,000 people going bonkers in the mud and the rain  
Women on shoulders, tops off, shouting my name  
I'm all in they brain  
Why would I complain?  
I thought I was the boy in the corner  
But now I'm in a penthouse  
Now your boy is a baller  
I'm living

* * *

Margo:  
If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh oh

The End

* * *

Margo: The next song is going to be Issy's third and final request. After that, a special song. Well to the readers, goodbye and happy new year!


	4. Unconditionally by Katy Perry

Margo: I'm singing Issy's final request because I think of it as a message to Antonio. This is Unconditionally by Katy Perry.

* * *

Margo:

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time

* * *

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

* * *

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

* * *

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

* * *

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

* * *

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally

The End

* * *

Margo: The next song will be by the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. It is from the Thriller album. It will be performed by Alex, Antonio, and me featuring back-up by the minions. It will be good. So see you then. (Laughing)


	5. Thriller by Michael Jackson

Alex: Well here is my favourite artist and my favourite song. Fun fact: It was originally called Starlight. This Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Margo: You'll notice that some lyrics have been underlined. These show the backing vocals... by the Minions.

Antonio: Also: We have a special guest for the rap. Only Alex know who this is.

Alex: Enjoy! (Maniacally Luaghing)

* * *

{Door creaks open, footsteps, wind blows, thunder cracks}

{Instrument Intro: 19 seconds, Loud instrumental: 4 seconds, Instrumental: 18 seconds}

Alex:  
It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed

* * *

Margo:  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

* * *

Alex:  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

* * *

Margo:  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, boy  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

* * *

Antonio:  
Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

* * *

Antonio:  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see

* * *

Margo:  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

Margo:  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Boy I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller. OW!

* * *

{Instrument Break: 7 seconds}

Antonio: I'm gonna thrill you tonight

* * *

?:  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

* * *

Alex and Antonio: I'm gonna thrill ya tonight! (x3)

* * *

?:The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

{Door creaks shut}

The End

* * *

Alex: Shall we reveal our special guest? First, Agnes, who frightens you the most?

Agnes: Mr. Perkins.

Alex: Yeah, he frightens everyone.

?: Oh really, that's uncalled for. (Walks through curtains, revealing himself to be Mr. Perkins)

Agnes: (Gasps and hides behind Alex)

Alex: (Laughs)

Perkins: What's so funny?

Alex: Where do I start? There's your bank being demolished. There's your plan against Gru failing. As well as Vector getting stuck on the Moon.

Perkins: Shall I go over my list? Starting with your girl, Alice?

Alex: (Blood boiling) If you want to be hospitalized for years, being fed through a tube, go right ahead! (Blood on fire) But you dare mention Calvin, via insult or threat, you'll be 20 feet under while still breathing!

Agnes: (Runs Backstage)

Alex: (In shock) Agnes! (In despair) So long, readers!


	6. Say Say Say by Paul McCartney

Alex: Well, Here is the next song, Say Say Say by Paul McCarntey and Michael Jackson. Or in this case Antonio Perez and Alex Merrywing.

Antonio: Edith didn't want this song to be sung by us.

Edith: Because I don't fancy relaxing songs.

Alex: Well, fancy this: LetYourStoriesOut is in charge here, not you. Now I need to speak to him about the incident with Mr. Perkins, so I'll see you later, enjoy the song.

* * *

{Instrumental Intro: 15 seconds}

Antonio: Say, say, say what you want  
But don't play games with my affection  
Take, take, take what you need  
But don't leave me with no direction

Alex:  
All alone, I sit home by the phone  
Waiting for you, baby _(baby)_  
Through the years, how can you stand to hear  
My pleading for you, dear?  
You know I'm crying  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

Antonio: [Yeah, yeah!]

* * *

Antonio: Now go, go, go where you want  
But don't leave me here forever  
You, you, you stay away  
So long, girl, I see you never

Alex:  
What can I do, girl, to get through you?  
'Cause I love you, baby _(baby)_  
Standing here, baptized in all my tears  
Baby, through the years  
You know I'm crying  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Antonio and Alex: Ee-ee-ee  
Say, say, say  
Say, say, say

* * *

Antonio: You never ever worry  
And you never shed a tear

Alex: You're saying that my love ain't real

Antonio and Alex:  
Just look at my face, these tears ain't drying

* * *

Antonio: You, you, you can never say  
That I'm not the one who really loves you  
I pray, pray, pray everyday  
That you'll see things, girl, like I do

Alex: What can I do, girl, to get through you?  
'Cause I love you, _(love you)_ baby _(baby)_  
Standing here, baptized in all my tears  
Baby, through the years  
You know I'm crying  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Antonio and Alex: Ee-ee-ee  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
You got to say, say, say  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
You got to say, say, say  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

* * *

Antonio and Alex: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh! Say, say, say!

_The End_

* * *

Alex: Well, LetYourStoriesOut has not punished me for scaring Agnes... because Agnes said I didn't scare her. She said it was Mr. Perkins grabbing me that scared her. Well, Agnes, I'm glad to say that a restraining order has been taken out. From now on, Mr. Perkins has to stay at least 20 feet away from Agnes, Margo, Edith and Antonio. I know Gru and Lucy can handle him, and so can I.

Margo: Well, as long as Agnes and Edith are okay.

Antonio: They'll be fine.

Gru: Thank You, Alex. You have no clue how grateful I am for this.

Alex: You three and Lucy are just as important as Edith and Agnes. Now to the readers, the next song might not get approved by Gru, it is definitely approved by Edith and Margo agreed due to the song's lyrics. Until then, take care.


	7. 11th Dimension by Julian Casablancas

Alex: Me and Edith will sing this song. When we were planning, it was just going to be me, but I thought Edith might like it. We played it to her, she liked it, we made her the lead artist.

Edith: Well this is a song that makes me dance, so I decided to be part of it. This is 11th Dimension by Julian Casablancas. Is this a good time to say LetYourStoriesOut owns nothing in this story?

Alex: Considering you just said it, yes it is. Let's get on with the song.

* * *

{Instrumental Intro: 9 seconds}

Edith:

I just nod, I've never been so good at shaking hands  
I live on the frozen surface of a fireball  
Where cities come together, to hate each other in the name of sport  
America, nothing is ever just anything  
I looked up to you but you thought I would look the other way

And you heeeeeaaaaar, what you waaaaant to heeeeeaaaaar  
And they taaaaake what they waaaaant to taaaaake

Don't be saaad, won't ever happen like this anymooore  
So when's it coming? This life's new great movement that I can join  
It won't end here, your faith has got to be greater than your fear

* * *

Alex:  
Forgive them even if they are not sorry  
All the vultures, bootleggers at the door waiting  
You are looking for your own voice, but in others  
While it hears you, trapped in another dimension

* * *

Edith:  
Drop your guard, you don't have to be smart all of the time  
I got a mind full of blanks  
I need to go somewhere new fast  
And don't be shy, oh no, at least deliberately  
No one really cares or wanders why anymore  
Oh I got music, coming outta my hands and feet and kisses

{Instrument Break: 24 Seconds}

That is hoooow it oooonce was dooone  
Aaaall the dreamers ooon the ruuuun

* * *

Alex:

Forgive them even if they are not sorry  
All the vultures, bootleggers at the door waiting  
Were so quick to point out our own flaws in others  
Complicated mammals on the wings of robots

* * *

{Instrument Break: 8 seconds}

Edith and Alex:

If you believe in this world no one has died in vain  
But don't you dare get to the top and not know what to do

{Music Fades Out}

_The End_

* * *

Alex: Is it just me, or are we missing someone?

Margo: Yeah, Nefario's missing.

Alex: I don't believe this! Antonio, go find the old man and stop him from being sent to the Asylum!

Gru: (Phone rings) It's him. Nefario, where are you? WHAT?! Well, how much? 500 BUCKS?! You're on your own! (Hangs Up)

Alex: He's in the Asylum.

Gru: Yes.

Margo: You can't just abandon him now!

Lucy: Yeah that's not you!

Alex: Look, if you need help with the money, I'll loan you it. Now let's go before the readers get bored.


	8. Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson

Alex: No intro, straight to the song: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.

* * *

{Heartbeat: 14 Seconds, Instrument Intro: 17 Seconds

Alex: As He Came Into The Window

It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo

He Came Into Her Apartment

He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet

She Ran Underneath The Table

He Could See She Was Unable

So She Ran Into The Bedroom

She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK,

Are You OK, Annie

* * *

Edith: (Annie Are You OK)

(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

* * *

Alex: Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

You've Been Hit By

You've Been hit By

A Smooth Criminal

* * *

Alex: So They Came Into The Outway

It Was Sunday-What A Black Day

Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation

Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

* * *

Edith: (Annie Are You OK)

(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)

(So, Annie Are You OK)

(Are You OK Annie)

(You've Been Hit By)

(You've Been Struck By

A Smooth Criminal)

* * *

{Instrument Break: 12 Seconds}

Nefario: (Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!)

Alex: Aaow!

{Instrument Break: 15 Seconds}

* * *

Edith: (Annie Are You OK)

Agnes: I Don't Know!

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)

Agnes: I Don't Know!

(There's A Sign In The Window)

Agnes: I Don't Know!

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

Agnes: I Don't Know!

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

Agnes: I Don't Know!

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

Agnes: I Don't Know Why Baby!

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

Agnes: I Don't Know!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

* * *

Edith: (Annie Are You OK)

Alex: Dang Gone It-Baby!

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)

Alex: Dang Gone It-Baby!

(There's A Sign In The Window)

Alex: Dang Gone It-Baby!

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

Alex: Hoo! Hoo!

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

Alex: Dang Gone It!

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

Alex: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

Alex: Dang gone It!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

{Music Fades: 40 Seconds}

_The End_

* * *

Alex: That is LetYourStoriesOut's favourite song on the Bad album. The reason we included Edith was because LetYourStoriesOut thinks that out of the three sisters, Edith is the one who's most likely gonna grow up to be a criminal.

Edith: I see. Well, maybe my first crime should be murder.

Lucy: Okay, you're grounded. No back-talk or you'll be excluded from all the upcoming songs.

Alex: See ya'll soon!


	9. Lover Not A Fighter by Tinie Tempah

Alex: I tell you, my life is really hard. I gotta go be with Calvin after this, I've got to be at the release of my album tomorrow, my girlfriend needs me to pick up two dozen eggs and four pints of milk, and I gotta make for this and Truth or Dare.

Antonio: You got your work cut out! Now to the song. This is Lover Not A Fighter by Tinie Tempah. We changed some lyrics in the second verse. LetYourStoriesOut owns nothing. Play the song.

* * *

Alex:

Well I'm a lover not a fighter

So I kiss that girl and say goodbye now

Cause I came for kicks not for arguments

No woah oh oh

'Cause I'm a lover not a fighter

* * *

Nefatio:

Leave a message after the beep

[Beep beep beep]

Antonio:

Hello?

{Instrumental Break: 23 Seconds}

* * *

Antonio:

Somebody fill in the gaps, somebody fill in the dots

I feel like Cruella de Vil the way I be stealing the spot

When all the shutters is down, bitch we be still in the shop

I shop for clothes when it's closed, that's why I feel like the boss

In my vintage eBay watch, that's why I feel like the Hoff

Weren't gonna wait for no institute not to gimme a job

These critics giving me bollocks, that's why I give em my crotch

These paps are getting too nosey, that's why I give em my snot

Cause I just tripled my cost of living: steak, salmon, lobster, chicken

That's made in my Boffi kitchen by Rosa Dacosta women

Come from Disturbing London, the city of foster children

Grateful what God has given save us from constant sin

In the city of God, I'm from the city of God

Bitch, I've been up in the Shard, I really been at the top

Separate the man from the man dem, find out who's real and who's not

Can't take the heat? Then get out the kitchen and gimme the pot

You know what?

* * *

Alex:

Well I'm a lover not a fighter

So I kiss that girl and say goodbye now

Cause I came for kicks not for arguments

No woah oh oh

'Cause I'm a lover not a fighter

* * *

Antonio:

I used to sit on the settee eating a tin of spaghetti

Now women think that I'm sexy because I been on the telly

Car like 007, them alloys spin in Pirellis

I'm with a gold digging heffa, I call her Miss Moneypenny

Well is it real? Is it fake? Somebody gimme a break

I grew up on minimum wage and I grew up in an estate

These rappers calling me bruv and they can't even relate

Are they even ready and willing do anything that it takes?

I with my girl from the teen years, she says she thinks that I'm great

I'm gonna give her a kiss cause she never gimme one. Hey.

She's tryna get in my jeans, I'm tryna kick off my Js

Take off my D&Gs and give her my DNA, cause

All these bitches be loving me, sipping my bubbly

Watching Hangover hungover, be the quickest recovery

Couple bad grades, I did shit in my study leave

And now she wants my name and a kiss on them double Ds

And I love it.

* * *

Alex: I've got too much love to burn babe

Ain't got no time to exchange words babe

Things to do people to see

Yeah I guess we all gotta play the game

Well I'm a lover not a fighter

So I kiss that girl and say goodbye now

Cause I came for kicks not for arguments

No woah oh oh 'cause I'm a lover not a fighter

Hello?

_The_ _End_

* * *

Antonio: Now Alex has gone to spend time with Calvin. He won't be here next song because of his album release.

Margo: Shame, because Alex helps Edith in the next song. Can't wait. See you then, readers. Don't be strangers.


End file.
